


I Only Sleep With Quidditch Players

by StoneAndRoses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kinktober, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Uniform Kink, uniform play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneAndRoses/pseuds/StoneAndRoses
Summary: Hermione Malfoy has a thing for Quidditch players. Or stated differently, she can't get enough of the uniforms. When she goes to watch her husband play in a charity match, she spots an old friend on the other team who still looks just as good as he used to in his kit.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 24
Kudos: 155
Collections: 2020Kinktober





	1. Fly Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The Restricted Section - Multis + Triads/Kinks of Knockturn Alley's Kinktober fic fest. My chosen kink is **uniform play** , which I hope I've done some justice to! Please enjoy this smutty and (hopefully) funny fic with Dramione + Krum and lots of nice outfits. 
> 
> There is some slash and there is some consensual "non-monogamy" (if you squint) if that's not you're thing, you might not want to read this story. There's also role play and some other light kinks in addition to the uniform play.
> 
> Finally, thanks to Belisama for helping me brainstorm my smutty ideas before I started writing ;)

As much as she hated to admit it, Hermione Malfoy (nee Granger) had an extreme weakness for Quidditch Players.

First it was Viktor Krum, arguably the most popular Quidditch player in the world at the time. But he had approached her, not the other way around. She fell for his soft spoken kindness, and his expert dancing and kissing. Of course it didn’t hurt that her first look at him was a stellar performance in the Quidditch World Cup, decked out in Bulgaria’s colors and the classically (i.e. tightly) cut seeker’s uniform. They hadn’t done anything untowards, but the man cut an impressive figure and was sweet.

Then it had been Cormac. Sure, he didn’t actually make the Quidditch Team, but if she hadn’t interfered he likely would have. His personality screamed 1980’s chick flick high school jock. The keeper was tall, muscular in all the right places, and had a pretty face. The extra protective gear emphasized his solid biceps. 

Quidditch clearly played a part in her childhood crush on Ronald. All he talked about during most conversations was Quidditch. He went out for the team and gained a lot of confidence from it, making her infatuation even worse, while making her envious of Lavender in the process. The fact that she chose Cormac to make him jealous said a lot. 

During her eighth year, she had a brief affair with the seventh year Ravenclaw captain. He had been smart but ultimately not someone she saw a future with it. 

She began to deny the possibility it might have turned into a thing when she began seeing Oliver Wood after graduation. They went on a couple dates after running into each other at George Weasley’s birthday party. His sharp mind was surprising and they certainly had plenty of physical chemistry. But his travel schedule had been too much between Puddlemere and the English national team. However she couldn’t deny her obsession once she was married. Her husband was a former teammate of Wood’s and that's how they had met. 

Oliver frequently gave her tickets to matches (even after they had stopped dating) which her best friends always insisted on using to take them to games. Draco had caught the snitch at the final match of the season, in front of a packed crowd. Seven years ago he had flown up to the box she was sitting in and made a show of giving the golden trinket to her. Turns out he hadn't bought his way onto the team in their second year at Hogwarts, and he was quite good. 

They had gone to dinner in the off season and continued their physical relationship during the following season whenever he was in town or she could make it to a game. Hermione almost missed sneaking into locker rooms to see Draco removing the last layers of his uniform before letting him have his way with her.

But Draco had gotten hurt during the same season as their friends with benefits agreement. During a particularly dirty play, he had taken a bludger to the head which had caused damage to his optic nerve. It wasn’t life threatening, but the Healers made it clear it was unlikely he’d have the same seeking ability after recovering. His vision for normal, everyday activities was completely fine. However trying to find a practically invisible golden snitch across stadiums that held thousands of fans was out of the question. So Draco retired, moving into coaching for a few years before transitioning into teaching flying at Hogwarts. He was great with the firsties and the Quidditch captains loved strategizing with him. 

Ultimately the injury had brought them closer together because he needed someone to help look after him in the evenings while he was recovering. Hermione had refused to leave it to a house elf, and she had taken over as his nurse (sexy outfit included on some nights). They had been inseparable since. 

And like a dutiful wife, she had shown up to cheer him (and Ron and Ginny and Harry and Oliver) on at the St. Mungo's Spell Damage Ward's annual fundraiser. The match was held every year to balance out the absurd amount of galas that were held in a peaceful wizarding Britain.

Normally Hermione came to support her friends, and laughed as Draco provided commentary and did interviews. However this year Wood had convinced Draco to play for his team. The Scotsman reasoned that Draco would be just as good at chaser now since he spent all his working hours on a broom and knew how to run every play in the book. 

She was nervous but her husband had been resolute. 

_“Don’t worry, Hermione,” he told her. He drew her into his arms, even further emphasizing his large, muscular body with her petite height. “The bludgers are charmed to not cause injuries. And nobody wants to do any body checking. We have to sign a bloody waiver to say we take financial responsibility if the sacred Oliver Wood gets hurt because of our actions and is required to miss any professional games.”_

_“I know,” she whispered back into his chest. “But it’s my job to worry.”_

_“That it is,” he chuckled. Draco brushed her bangs out of her face to draw her attention upwards. “Think of it as a real life excuse to ogle me in a quidditch kit.”_

She shivered just thinking about it. 

Whenever she made the trip up north to the Highlands to watch the Hogwarts matches, there was usually a fiery bedroom session later in the evening. While not in a full kit, Draco wore the breeches, boots, and a full cape when he served as referee. The shape he cut in them was undeniably fit. 

Quidditch while she was at Hogwarts had been a distraction, she needed to prove herself the best in her studies, and it allowed her to have the library mostly to herself when there were matches. But it was an even bigger distraction when she actually attended the Gryffindor games. Her first view of Oliver Wood in all of his glory was when Harry had first taken the pitch their first year. 

As much as she didn’t like to admit it, she had paid attention more closely to the older boy than her best friend. Wood’s jersey displayed his elegant length, while enhancing his muscular arms. The gloves, ugh the gloves, gripped his broom tightly, and she imagined what the leather would feel like on her skin. Many of her muggle friends claimed that Prince Harry sparked their sexual awakening, but for her it had been Oliver Wood (and the other older students) in their gear. 

“WELCOME-” boomed the announcer, thoroughly pulling her out of her own head. She briefly looked around the suite, noticing she was still by herself. Normally she and Draco sat together, and Ginny had been there when she was pregnant with James. But now, it looked like she might be on her own for this one. 

“Huh,” she muttered, turning back to the field. 

As she did so, the door opened and shut, with a platter containing a bottle of champagne, a corresponding flute, and a bowl of strawberries floated in to land on the table next to her seat. 

Hermione plucked the note from the tray and shook her head, 

_Enjoy your private box today, Mrs. Malfoy. You’re a saint for letting me play, and coming to watch, so enjoy a well deserved break._  
Xoxo  
DM 

It had been a rough week at work this week, and Draco spoiled her at every opportunity. Which had taken her a while to get used to, and she still sometimes demurred when he did. However, she wasn’t going to say no to some Dom Perrignon. The match was set to start in thirty minutes, so she settled in with her expensive fair to wait for the action.

\---------------

“Welcome again to the fourth annual St. Mungo’s Celebrity Quidditch Fundraiser!” declared Dean Thomas. “We’re very excited to announce the two teams chosen by captains Oliver Wood of Puddlemere United and the England National Quidditch Team, and Harry Potter, of general fame and bad-assery. Sorry, apparently I can’t say that.”

Hermione giggled. Although she missed her husband providing the commentary, she was sure Dean and Seamus would do an excellent job. The dynamic duo was exactly the energy that this event needed. 

Seamus took over to announce Harry’s team. Harry had obviously picked his wife and two of her teammates as the chasing team, and then had picked up George to play beater and Ron to play keeper. The other beater was an up and coming singer she hadn’t heard of. 

The Irishman continued to announce Oliver’s team. 

“For Team Wood - ha wood - we have the man himself in front of the hoops. The chaser charge will be led by Draco Malfoy, former Puddlemere teammate and current Hogwarts flying instructor.” Hermione laughed at her husband soaking up the recognition. He was much less of an arse than he was as a child, but he still had quite the ego. But Godric, with his cape fluttering behind him did he fit right in.

“His partners in the chase will be Cho Chang, currently a healer at St. Mungos on the spell damage unit who captained her team at Hogwarts, and Angelina Johnson, professional player for the Appleby Arrows.” Hermione didn’t recognize either of the beaters, one was a professional who played for the Irish national team, and the other was the flying instructor at Ilvermorny who originally hailed from the UK and had attended Hogwarts. 

“Finally, and folks if you didn’t know who the other seeker was going to be, you’re in for a real treat today,” said Dean setting up what was apparently a big announcement. “Straight off of a Quidditch World Cup win, we present to you, the Bulgarian National Team seeker and former Triwizard Tournament Champion, Viktor Krum!” The crowd roared with applause at the appearance of the biggest celebrity on the pitch. 

Viktor? Hermione stood straight out of her seat and walked to the ledge of the opening in front of her. Viktor was here? 

How in Merlin’s name had Draco not told her? How had Viktor not told her? They still exchanged letters fairly frequently and her former flame hadn’t mentioned anything. 

Her eyes followed a zooming figure who came to a quick stop next to her husband. Viktor was waving to the crowd. He leaned to whisper something to Draco, who in turn pointed straight at her. Then both men smiled and waved together. 

She stood stunned for a few seconds before remembering to lamely wave back. 

At first, her history and continued interactions with Viktor had caused a rift with Draco. As it did with many of her other relationships. A world famous quidditch player, who was her first real boyfriend, still wrote to her regularly, and wasn’t dating anyone, was threatening. Sure, they had snogged a time or two when he had been in town for a match, but they were both so busy they rarely saw each other in person. And if they did, it was usually just a quick bite before his portkey left.

Was Viktor incredibly fit? Yes. Was he an incredibly kind human who she enjoyed talking with? Also, yes. But was she happily married to another man? Extremely. Would she do anything to threaten that? Of course not. 

Draco had understood, eventually. But there had been lots of questions about broom sizes along the way. Now, seeing them waving at her, she was put at ease. 

Both men were decked in clean, white quidditch uniforms that featured blue piping and details. Harry’s team had drawn the short straw this year and were draped in the lime green of the St. Mungo’s uniforms. Oliver had convinced Puddlemere to outfit his team this year, and the uniforms were impeccable. 

Once Madame Hooch released the balls, Hermione was able to settle in and watch. 

Almost two hours later, Hermione was tipsy, and bored. Although all her friends loved quidditch, and she enjoyed _certain aspects_ of the game, she didn’t love the actual play. And two hours was roughly her limit for paying attention to a match that had zero stakes. Especially since she was sitting by herself. Thus far, Draco had scored quite a few goals on Ronald, so she had stopped following him too closely. She of course was cheering at the right times, and feigning interest lest _Witch Weekly_ catch her not supporting her husband. 

Just as Hermione was beginning to think that Harry and Viktor were letting the match drag on on purpose, she saw them both take off like cannons down the pitch from where she sat. The chase was on, white and green capes flying behind them as they went. Once, again, Hermione was up out of her seat watching them. 

Swirling up and around the hoops that Ronald guarded, the two wizards flew into the sky, straight up. It’s here that Harry began to lose ground. An excellent flier in his own right, but the auror no longer trained in Quidditch, and was unlikely to win against the reigning world cup champion seeker. 

“And it’s Krum who comes up with the snitch! Team Wood wins!” declared Seamus. 

“What an excellent match though, great attempt by Harry Potter, I think he kept up with Krum for a few minutes there. Excellent play on both sides.” 

“I couldn’t agree more, Dean. St. Mungo’s would like to thank all who attended, and we hope to see you again next year!” 

Hermione smiled, and perched herself on the lip of the open window in her suite. Draco was lazily flying her way, and she was excited to repeat a tradition from his professional days. Except as a chaser, she had no idea what he’d be presenting her with, surely not the snitch, and hopefully not the quaffle. She had run out of room on her shelf at work and the larger brown ball wasn’t going to fit. 

The blonde wizard finally reached her suite and stopped to hover at eye level with her. 

“Congratulations,” whispered Hermione. “Great job, Draco.”

He smirked, “Thank you, my love. I had a lot of fun re-living the glory days.”

“You make it sound like we’re ancient,” she retorted. 

“We are, Hermione. My students think I played professionally eons ago.”

“Viktor’s still playing though-” she started.

“That I am, Hermione” said the Bulgarian, floating into her view to the left of Draco. “But it’s probably one of my last seasons.”

Hermione reached out to smack him on the arm, “Why didn’t you tell me you were visiting?!” She turned to her husband, pointing an accusing finger, “And don’t think you can maintain any innocence here, dearest husband, I know you knew that Viktor was coming.”

Draco snorted at that - whether it was her call out of the double entendre she wasn’t sure - before turning to the other wizard. 

Viktor smiled and said, “It was just a surprise, Mila. Did you not enjoy it?”

“Oh I did, I just would have liked to have had dinner with you last night, or something.”

“Ah,” interrupted Draco, “Viktor’s actually staying with us for the rest of the week.” At least her husband had the thought to look slightly embarrassed. 

“A week?! And neither of you thought to tell me? This is more than a surprise, this is a faux pas,” she said annoyed. “The townhouse surely isn’t ready for a visitor…”

“The house elves have been preparing the second floor this week actually, and should be cooking dinner as we speak.”

“I’m sorry Hermione, I should have told you. But my schedule came together last minute. Draco asked me to host a clinic at Hogwarts and then one of our matches got cancelled. But maybe this will make you feel better,” he said leaning towards her with his hand out. 

Hermione met him halfway with her hand outstretched. She blushed when Viktor dropped the golden snitch into her palm. 

“You can’t surely want to give this to me,” she whispered. 

“It’s my honor, and I can’t think of anybody else,” he said back. 

Hermione’s eyes quickly moved to Draco’s and was met with heat that she was used to seeing at their house, not out in public. Was he as interested in this interaction as she was? 

Her husband moved to pat Viktor’s shoulder, leaving his hand there with a decent grip. “Come on Viktor, let’s hit the showers. We’ll meet you at home, Hermione?”

She nodded quietly, watching as Draco unhitched his cape, handed it to Viktor, and began to remove the shirt of his uniform. She froze as she saw the muscles she was so used to seeing being revealed in front of her, but then she saw Viktor’s eyes. They seemed to both be equally enchanted. 

Once his jersey was all the way off, Draco invaded Hermione’s personal space to put it over her shoulder. “Couldn’t let Krum out do me in front of my own wife,” he said into her ear. “I figured this is worthy of your collection, I’ll even sign it for you later if you want,” he finished with a wink.

She turned and kissed him on the cheek, whispering a thank you. 

As she watched the two wizards fly back towards the ground and into the showers, fantasies filled her brain. They looked like a perfect pair and she immediately saw them both in the showers with just their breeches on. Hard muscles across their stomachs glistening with sweat. 

The vision in her head quickly progressed to the two men in the showers together - saving water of course - lathering each other up. She smirked at the prospect of Draco finally getting to compare brooms; her mind was running away from her. Before she knew it, her hand had snuck underneath her skirt on it’s own volition. She shook her head and turned on the spot to go back to the house. She’d talk to Draco about it later. 

\---------------

“Oh trust me Hermione, I saw the look on your face. I would have been able to see it across the pitch.”

“My face?” she asked. “What about your face? You looked like you were trying to burn a hole in Viktor’s cape when he gave me the snitch.”

The three of them had enjoyed a magnificent dinner. There had been steak, bourbon, and chocolate; a favorite of the players, arranged just for them by the house elves. They had caught up on their lives individually, discussed what they saw coming in the future, and even reminisced about the year Viktor had spent at Hogwarts. Apparently he was looking forward to seeing the castle again the following weekend. But now the adults had retreated to their respective rooms.

“And what if I was? Trying to burn through his uniform?” he responded. 

She snorted, “I’ve told you Mr. Malfoy, jealousy is not a good look.”

“You misunderstand me, _Mrs. Malfoy_ , I’m not jealous. I’m intrigued.” He walked across the room to her, wrapping his hands around her hips from behind.

That was something Hermione had not expected. She thought they would have some playful banter following dinner, she would remind Draco that she was curls over feet in love with him, and they would have a glorious round of sex with him trying to prove his masculinity and that her faith in him was worth it. 

“In fact,” he continued, “I think there’s interest all around. The way that Krum spoke of the year he spent at Hogwarts… an old castle and the Highland winds alone won’t create that kind of reverence.” 

“Posh, Viktor just is yearning for younger years, which if I’m not mistaken, you were doing earlier today.” 

He let out a singular laugh, “Yes, okay, Miss Know-It-All.” He paused, “Are you trying to tell me you don’t feel _anything_ romantic for Viktor? Not even romantic, you don’t have any sexual feelings about the man?”

Hermione did her best to tell her neck to shake her head, but it just wouldn’t do it. Of course she had sexual urges surrounding the man. 

“That’s what I thought,” said Draco leaning down to kiss her neck. “You should have seen what I saw in the showers this afternoon after the match.”

A choked noise crawled out of her throat. She could only imagine…

“I saw a wizard who continued to chat with me while we shed layers of very tight uniforms, which get more and more revealing as you go,” whispered Draco, his hand moving into her knickers. “I saw a wizard who’s rough accent is just as rough as his body, his chest and arms could probably engulf you Hermione.”

She leaned her head back against Draco’s chest, moaning at his fingers working their way inside her and the two wizards in the showers. 

“I haven’t even gotten to the best part,” he said, flicking her clit, “I saw a wizard who was almost completely hard by the time he got his breeches off. I regret insisting that you should let me measure brooms, because I hate to break it to you Hermione, but he’s got me beat. Both with length and girth. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more impressive cock.”

Hermione’s knees buckled slightly, Draco’s cock was the cream of the crop of what _she_ had seen, and imagining another one of equal if not superior splendor was too much. 

“I’ll bet you ten galleons and one of your special blow jobs that the three of us are rolling around this bed before he leaves,” the pumping of his slender fingers were flying her closer and closer to orgasm, and his words would surely send her into free fall. “Maybe I can even convince him to break out his old Bulgaria jersey… the one from that first World Cup. He might rip the top now, but you’d enjoy that wouldn’t you?”

She would, she really, really, would. 

“Maybe Viktor could even just undo the pants and take you from behind while you suck me off through my breeches? Oh - that does make you wet, Hermione. Do you want to come on his cock too, not just my fingers?”

Her orgasm answered for her. She did in fact want to come all over Viktor Krum’s cock. It was undeniable that she _did in fact_ have a quidditch “thing.”

“I think that can be arranged,” whispered her devilish husband.


	2. Gryffindor's Just Wanna Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to some good old fashioned smut, I hope you enjoy!

Hermione found herself at her second quidditch pitch in as many weeks. She sat high in the Gryffindor stands watching Draco and Viktor lead the student Quidditch teams through a series of drills. She was currently pouting, a little miffed at both of them. 

She had been strong armed into taking the week off of work. Draco had mentioned that they didn’t frequently get week-long guests, and Viktor reminded her that he usually didn't have time to explore London and the surrounding areas when he was in town. Both wizards smiling at her over mugs of coffee on Sunday morning had been too much to deny. 

The three had made quite the team. The first two days, they had conquered some famous Muggle sites and neighborhoods of London. There had been biscuits, candy floss, and fish and chips. Some ale and some shots. Viktor had awed at Buckingham palace, and enjoyed the British Museum more than she had thought he would. 

Then they had moved onto some of the classic museums. Hermione never tired of any of the museums in London, but found herself frequently busy analyzing the interactions between herself, Viktor, and Draco. Little touches here and there; Viktor putting his hand on her lower back when asking a question about a painting, Draco insisting that she lead the way while he and Viktor gossiped behind her, even Viktor telling Draco that his calves looked nice in his muggle pants. 

After the charged first night of Viktor’s visit, Hermione was on edge and overthinking literally everything involving herself and the two wizards. In all likelihood, VIktor was just being his usual, friendly self, and was enjoying his stay. The little things that stood out could even be cultural differences. They were not seductive, sultry touches meant to hint at something to come. 

Nevertheless, she had been sexually worked up all week. And she was fairly certain that Draco “forgot” to put up a silencing charm last night. Even though Viktor was down a floor from them, she was sure he could hear them. If not her moans and Draco’s filthy words, then the Bulgarian had surely heard the impact of Draco’s hand on her arse or the headboard bumping against the wall. It had been very difficult to look their guest in the eyes this morning across the breakfast nook. 

The boys had left early to get everything set up for the students, and she could have sworn they both wore matching smirks on their faces when they left. Probably because they had caught her staring at their arses. The pants that were worn on a broom really should be illegal.

And honestly, did they need to change before they got there? Locker rooms were there for a reason. Not that she was complaining, necessarily, but she could have been spared a lot of red cheeks and embarrassment on this Saturday morning. 

“Watch out Mrs. Malfoy!” someone yelled, likely one of the students, using her formal address. 

Before she could even get her wand out to stop the bludger, Viktor was suddenly in front of her, sitting comfortably on his broom hitting it off in the other direction.

“Viktor I could have-” she starts.

He waves her off, “Nonsense, I always take any opportunity to protect a fair maiden.”

“Oh, I’m no maiden.”

“I know,” he says with a wink before flying back to the group. 

The amount of innuendo that had been thrown around this week was starting to saturate her brain. She was married… so obviously anyone with two sickles to rub together knew that she wasn’t a “maiden.” But Viktor made the statement feel like he knew personally that she didn’t even approach it as a personal descriptor. That he had had a hand in deflowering her, even though he obviously hadn't.

Neither man wore capes today which was both a blessing and a curse. The cape made them much more regal, clearly defining their shapes as they flew; it was beautiful. Initially she thought it was silly that they would wear capes while zooming around a pitch at high speeds, but it really did add to the atmosphere of it all. But now, without the capes, rocky back muscles rippled magnificently. 

Hermione found herself wishing that she had her private suite from last weekend back. She thought that being caught masturbating around school children might be the one thing that Minerva would ban her from Hogwarts over. A notice-me-not charm was a little too dicey in her opinion as well. Instead, she sat on the bleachers rubbing her jean-clad thighs together. 

Draco and Viktor sat upon their brooms laughing at something one of them said. They kept an eye on the students who were now attempting to integrate the days’ drills into some of their house’s strategies. The two men were straight off the cover of _Play Witch_ (an ingenious creation of Pansy Parkinson). Their uniforms were flawless, hair just wind kissed, and big smiles on their faces. 

Viktor noticed her studying them first. He wiggled his fingers at her so Draco quickly turned to smirk at her. She blushed slightly, trying to duck her head and hide from their combined gaze. But the pitch and stands allowed her little refuge. Her stomach and core were quivering under their inspection. 

Draco leaned to speak with their guest and then flew towards her. 

“Enjoying the view?” he asked when nobody could hear them anymore. 

She gave him _the look_ , “You know the answer to that.”

He smirked, “Of course I do. I’m glad we’re all on the same page after this week.”

“Are we?” she questioned. “What aren’t you telling me? I’m not sure that I can handle any more surprises.”

“We’re almost done with the workshop, and I promise you - _promise_ you - Hermione that we’ve got an excellent afternoon and evening planned for you. But you’ve got to trust me.”

“Of course I trust you,” she said. “Unconditionally.”

“Good - I know. The next question is - do you want Viktor? Are you comfortable with all three of us?”

The question gave her pause. In her fantasies, of course this was exactly what she wanted Draco to ask her, but in practice, it was difficult to answer. 

“Draco, I-”

“I want you to answer truthfully, Hermione. Either way the three of us are going to have a good afternoon. If it involves orgasms, fabulous, if not, it’s still going to be a good weekend with our friend.”

Her chest warmed hearing the care in her husband’s voice, and she knew her answer. 

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Merlin, I love you. Once the students are done and gone, meet us down in the Slytherin locker room.” 

\-------------------

Forty minutes later, Hermione was a nervous and damp mess. Her sweater and jeans were damp with sweat while her knickers likely would have to be peeled off of her. 

Viktor had kindly stood and posed for photos with the students who had muggle cell phones, and signed as many autographs as were requested. One of the older students even had a replica TriWizard jersey, which after some hesitancy, Viktor signed it. But first he made the student promise he wouldn’t be trying to sell it. 

“That was very kind of you,” she whispered to Viktor afterwards. “That was a tough time for all of us, and you probably have to relive it just as often as Harry.”

“I try my best to be a kind man,” he said quietly. “I’m not just a rough and brooding Quidditch star.”

“You’re much more than that,” she murmured. “And I’m glad that people other than me get to see that. You’ve made all of these students’ days. That doesn’t even consider how fantastic this week has been with you staying with us.”

Viktor reached over to her and pulled her into an all consuming hug. His strong arms pulled the knit top tight against his chest and Hermione breathed in his distinctly masculine scent. Sweat, leather, broom polish, and some subtle herbs. 

“The pleasure was all mine,” he whispered into her curls. “I’ve missed spending time with you, and I’m glad that I’ve gotten to know Draco better as well.”

Hermione shifted her arms further down Viktor’s back, and looked up to see him. The heat in his eyes was intense, and she found she couldn’t look away. Just like all those years ago at the Yule Ball, the man in front of her was smartly dressed and had a gravitational pull drawing her straight into him. 

“I’m glad you’re still here for another day. I-” she said, scrambling for the correct words, “I really have missed you too.”

They continued to stare at each other unsure what to do next when Viktor announced, “We should probably go find your husband, he’s much better at navigating this situation than I am.” His cheeks were flushed, and Hermione found it comforting that he wasn’t quite sure what to do either.

She laughed, and pulled his hand into hers, beginning to drag him to the Slytherin showers. 

“He said he’s got something planned, but the daft man wouldn’t tell me,” she said as they got a few yards from their destination. 

Viktor stopped on a dime, turning him to her again. And although she attempted to look away, too embarrassed to meet his gaze, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look. 

“I think you have an idea what _we’ve_ got planned, Hermy-own.” His eyes were ablaze again and his britches were getting even tighter, a feat that she hadn’t thought possible. An impressive erection was beginning to form underneath the khaki pants. “And if you’re not comfortable, I’d like to know now so that we can… de-escalate the situation.”

She nodded, “I- I think I’ve some idea, you’re right Viktor. And I’d be lying if I didn’t say it was fulfilling some sort of dormant fantasy hiding at the back of my brain. But I’m a little nervous, that’s all.”

“I don’t blame you,” he laughed. “It’s not every day that a beautiful married woman invites another man into her bed, let alone with approval and participation from her handsome husband. I’ve, how do you say? Hit the jackpot here, I think.” Viktor hadn’t stopped staring at her lips once she had made her confession. Now, his body was following his line of site, straight towards her.

“Oh trust me, I know exactly how you feel.”

Their lips met for the first time, in well, at least a decade. His lips were soft, moving across hers in a dance that was familiar, yet so different. Hermione moved her hand to cup Viktor’s jaw which caused a cascade of bodily reactions. He pulled her much closer, upon feeling his manhood, she began to grind her hips into him. The kiss intensified and hands were everywhere. Exhilaration flew through her veins, igniting a fire that she didn’t know had been dormant. 

A throat cleared, and they pulled away from each other panting. 

“Now that you’ve both gotten that out of your systems, I really am anxious to set the rest of the plan in motion. And after that show, well, let’s say it’s going to be an explosive evening I think.”

The tops of Hermione’s cheeks were now as red as a blast ended skrewt’s tail. Her husband had just caught her snogging her school years crush on the middle of the Quidditch pitch. 

“And as much as I’d like to just tackle you both in the middle of the pitch, I’d also love to keep my job.”

Draco walked up to both of them, smirking at Viktor before pulling Hermione into an embrace and kissing her forehead. He conjured a black cloth to act as a blindfold. Apparently the level of secrecy was more intense than she thought. 

As her men, wow, _her men_ , led her inside she felt a ripple of magic wash over her. Clearly something had changed when they entered. Obviously Draco had set the requisite privacy charms, but she suspected that there was more to it than that. However, both her hands were occupied when she was set upon a wooden bench and didn’t get a chance to touch her clothes. 

“Don’t move... Granger,” said Draco into her ear. “You’ll know when you can join.”

Ah, so that was the game they would be playing.

She heard the showers come on and two sets of footsteps moving away from her. After a minute or so, her blindfold slid off of her face. Looking around briefly, she didn’t see Draco or Viktor anywhere. But upon looking down, she realized Draco’s plan was indeed more elaborate than anticipated. 

Hermione found a modified, standard issue Hogwarts skirt on her body. It was approximately six inches too short, and she estimated that it would just barely cover her bum when she stood. Her sweater and button down were equally altered to accentuate her adult curves and display ample cleavage. 

She was surprised to see a Gryffindor tie loose around her neck. Draco had expressed his lament of her not being in Slytherin before and assumed that at his choice, she would be an honorary snake. However she was not surprised by the addition of knee high black socks underneath her mary janes. At least her hair wasn’t pulled back in bunches, it was wild down her back.

Before she could plan her strategy for their new game, she heard a throaty but muffled moan coming from near the shower. Creeping around the corner she was elated to find Viktor and Draco kissing. The men were attempting to establish dominance between them, tongues surely fighting each other like rapiers. But Hermione’s biggest take away was what the two of them were wearing. 

Draco was in his old captain’s uniform, featuring the classic green and silver stripes, turtleneck collar, and black cape. A proud serpent sitting in the middle. His pants were still khaki, but he was now in the formal riding boots that allowed them better grips on the stirrups. They were so polished that she could see the reflection of the lockers in them. He cut a clean, tall line, and she felt the need to stroke him all over. Many times during their eighth year, Hermione had sat in the stands and thought about how attractive the blond was. His aristocratic air wasn’t as pronounced in the uniform, but he assumed a level of authority all the same. 

Viktor interrupted her thoughts of Draco by reaching across her husband’s face and burying his hands into the flaxen blond hair. Then she realized Viktor didn’t have a quidditch jersey on. She had expected the Bulgarian national team’s cyrilic letters to be blazing across his back, but instead she saw Durmstrang’s ominous lettering. 

She gasped, realizing that he was in his uniform from the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. 

The sound led the boys to stop and Draco smirked at her, “Granger, are you really stupid enough to sneak into the boys locker room and get caught doing it? We both know you’re not that stupid. Couldn’t get Potter’s cloak on such short notice?”

Hermione almost laughed. Draco’s role playing was always excellent when they attempted it. But this was on a new level. 

“Just wait till I tell the Headmaster that you’ve been fraternizing with the enemy. Better yet, I could tell Skeeter, she must be lurking around somewhere,” she retorted. 

“I can leave if-” said Viktor before Draco waved him off. His accent upon speaking was noticeably thicker, and closer to what it had been when she had first met him. Hermione would likely be lost in the scenario shortly.

“No, don’t worry about her,” Draco said, turning to her. I’m head boy, remember Granger?” She scoffed, he was apparently still mad Minerva had given it to Neville when they had all come back for that supplemental year. “I’ll just have to dock you points.” 

“Go ahead, Malfoy. That doesn’t bother me.” 

“Doesn’t it though?” He began to stalk over to her, forgetting briefly about Viktor. “This is a fairly serious offense, my little lioness. I could take fifty points and nobody would bat an eye. That would put you and your little friends behind with only a month to go, not even you can make up that much before the end of the year. Looks like Slytherin might finally win our long deserved cup.”

She feigned upset, and looked to Viktor for ‘help.’ 

“I’m sure ve can vork something out,” he said adding a wink. 

Draco nodded, “I’m sure we can. What do you say, Granger? If you join us in the showers, I won’t take any points. You won’t tell anyone about it, and we’ll all go on our merry little ways after.”

“Deal.”

Draco pounced at the completion of her single syllable. He roughly pulled the sweater over her head and untucked the button down. Viktor worked his way over, standing behind her and brushed her hair off of her neck. 

The bulgarian began to kiss across her jaw, and melt more down the back of her neck towards her shoulder blade. She leaned into his body more, and felt that same impressive erection pressing into her. Hermione allowed her lips to leave Draco’s and rested her head back onto Viktor’s chest. The athletic material of the uniform was slick and she enjoyed the unique feeling on her skin. 

“That’s it, Granger. I always knew you were a minx,” whispered Draco. His hands were currently making a beeline for the hem of her much too short skirt. As they snuck beneath the fabric, Viktor’s larger hands moved from her waist to begin undoing the buttons of her blouse. They snapped open easily already under an extreme amount of tension.

“Leave her tie on, it might be useful later, Draco orders. As his hands reached their goal, he let out a low whistle. “Granger, these might be the wettest knickers I’ve ever felt.”

“Does this turn you on, little one?” whispered Viktor in her ear. “Do you like being vith two men at once?”

She whimpers and nods, not trusting coherent sentences, let alone words to make it out of her mouth. 

“Did us kissing get you going?” eggs on her husband. “Have you ever watched two men together? Or are Potter and Weaselby not those type of friends?”

She shook her head, desperately moving her hips to convince Draco’s fingers forward. 

“Use your words, Granger, I want to make sure we can give you what you want.” Draco was smirking at her, but his eyes didn’t know where to look. They moved from her knickers, to Viktor’s lips on her neck, then to her now exposed bra. 

“I-” she stuttered, the sound catching in her throat. “I want you to touch me Malfoy.”

He began to stroke over her knickers, pausing briefly to swirl where her clit was hidden. 

She reached her hands up to Draco’s chest, fisting the material into her hands. It was so tight on him, and that’s when it dawned on her that it wasn’t a recreation, this was the actual jersey he wore as a student. What once fit him appropriately, now emphasized the pecs she loved to shower with kisses. 

“Please, more,” she whined. 

Viktor worked his hands down her waist and pushed the skirt to the floor. He then reached down to pull the gusset aside. Draco’s fingers instantly found her wet lips and began to stroke more intently. 

“She did ask nicely,” said Viktor, chuckling. He sucked the skin at the juncture of her shoulder and neck, intent on leaving a mark. 

Draco’s finger entered her and she gasped at the sudden change. “That’s it, Gods, you’re so tight, Granger. And dripping. Can I do whatever I want with this pussy?”

She nodded, “So can he” she whispered. 

“That’s what I like to hear, Granger. I think you deserve a reward.” 

“Yes, I think she does,” agreed their new partner. 

Draco hooked two fingers inside her, finding her g-spot incredibly efficiently. He worked to rub back and forth across the spongy secret while his thumb worked over her clit roughly. Tension built inside her, radiating out from her core. Her legs stiffened and she was glad that Viktor was holding her up. 

“I vant to see you fall over the edge, Mila. I’ve never had the pleasure of seeing it. I bet it vill be seared into the back of my mind.” She began to pant. The combination of words and skilled fingers, along with kisses was sensual overload. “Malfoy is excellent at this, you think he’ll give me some pointers? I vant to you to scream my name too.”

At the thought, she was chanting Draco’s name in time to the spasms of her channel around his fingers. The waves rolled through her and Viktor kept her from crumpling to the ground, delicately holding her. He was so strong and yet she felt incredibly safe, even loved in his arms. 

“That vas beautiful, just as I expected, Mila,” he whispered to her as Draco extracted his fingers and began to wipe them on his pants. “I think we should repay him, vhat do you think?”

She nodded, reaching to the hem of Draco’s sweater. She snuck her fingers underneath and began to spread them up to Draco’s pecs. The hem of the jersey followed and she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. 

“Admiring the view, Krum?”

“Yes, but I think you’re enjoying this too much,” muttered the Bulgarian. With a flick of his wand, Viktor’s magic snatched Draco’s hands up towards the ceiling, holding them in suspension. 

“Krum!” Draco squeaked. “Stop this - my, my -” he sputtered. 

“Let me guess,” said Hermione with a cocky smile, “Your father will hear about this?”

She giggled as Draco rolled his eyes and Krum let out a deep laugh. 

“I’m kinky, Granger, but I’m not _that_ kinky.” 

“I think I found a use for your tie, Mila,” said Krum pulling it up and over her head. He deftly untied it and walked purposefully towards Draco. 

“Open,” he commanded the blonde. 

Draco slowly opened his mouth, while attempting to sneak his tongue out and catch Viktor’s hand with it. But Viktor was ready to keep the Slytherin from getting his way all night. He dodged Draco’s attempt and placed the tie so that it worked across her husband’s mouth, cheek to cheek. The tie was knotted deep into his blonde hair, and Hermione decided she had never seen a nicer gag. 

Draco’s eyes were a mix of swirling grey, trying to evoke both frustration and sexual desire. Trying to ease his frustration, Hermione gently pushed Viktor to the side and knelt in front of her husband. 

Her hands reverently kissed his boots and then unzipped them before placing them neatly next to the nearby bench. She settled back in and made quick work of the tie and buttons hiding his hard cock. Once that task was done, Viktor helped move Draco’s breeches just below his hips. 

The erection in front of her was one she was very familiar with, but one that still made her breath catch. It glistened with precum and was particularly twitchy tonight. After her admiration, Hermione leaned in and took as much of Draco’s cock into her mouth as possible. 

“Mhfuckm” sputtered Draco, spittle running down his cheek with the attempted words. A slightly more high pitched “Mhm” escaped his mouth. His dick also jumped in her mouth. When she managed to look up her knickers were flooded, and she was desperately wishing Viktor had taken them off earlier. 

Draco was desperately nodding his head, and she could see Krum whispering to him as well. Who knew that someone who could barely speak English the last time she dated them, would now be a poetic expert in dirty talk. One of his hands was holding Draco’s chin in place, but she couldn’t see the other one. She could imagine where it was, and it made her shiver. 

As she worked her mouth up and down Draco’s shaft, her sharp ears heard a clearer word; a lubrication spell. Her suspicions were confirmed, her ex-boyfriend’s fingers were already or about to be in her husband’s arse. Featuring an incredibly sexy accent to boot. And they both were wearing delectable uniforms, which set the scene of their playing so perfectly. And she desperately wanted to fuck both of them. Hell, she wanted them to fuck each other. 

Hermione’s thighs rubbed together when Draco’s noises of pleasure became more consistent. 

“Is he close, Mila?” Viktor asked in a raspy voice. 

“Mhm” she muttered. When would men learn that you can’t talk with a cock in your mouth? Her hand moved to fondle Draco's balls, in an effort to push him even closer to the edge. 

“What are you going to do if we make you come right now, Malfoy? Will you let me fuck your little girlfriend? Take her cunt just like you would?” 

Draco’s head fell back and it sounded like he was trying to protest. Not what Viktor wanted to do, but that she wasn’t his “girlfriend.” Which, technically, she wasn’t. She shook her head, sliding back into her role and down Draco’s cock. 

She worked him vigorously as his hips began to buck against her nose. 

“That’s it,” encouraged Viktor. “It’ll feel good, coming down her throat. Don’t be ashamed, everyone knows how sexy she is.” 

“Mpf” grunted Draco, bucking even more. 

“Yes, Malfoy, fill her mouth. Fill her dirty, little mouth.” 

Her hand at the bottom of his shaft felt the pulsing first, and her throat was coated in Draco’s cum. He was shouting as best he could around the gag and slumping against the invisible wrist restraints. 

After she pulled back, Viktor whispered a _finite_ catching Draco as he slumped even further. Placing an arm over his shoulder, Viktor walked Draco towards the shower. 

“Coming, little one?” he asked over his shoulder. 

She scurried to follow, and was surprised when Viktor grabbed her in the next room closest to the showers.

Draco was now leaned against the edge of the bath and wall, watching the couple with a glazed look in his eyes. 

Krum instructed her, “Strip me, but be careful with the uniform, I’ll need it again later.” 

She reverently removed his shirt first, placing open mouth kisses as she went. She felt his smooth skin shiver slightly as she brushed her hands carefully along his lean torso. Once she had removed his shirt, his pants followed, following the floor, before he wandlessly sent them to the bench in the other room. 

“I’d like to finally see what’s under those, Mila,” he said, gesturing to her knickers. “Has he seen it?” 

Draco scoffed from his point of view, “Like she’d ever let me see under her skirt. Not that I wouldn’t want to, so make our dreams come true Krum.”

The Bulgarian quickly asked into her ear if she was comfortable still, in response she gave him a searing kiss to the lips. While his tongue stroked the inside of her mouth, his deft hands progressed her to a naked state. His fingers quickly became occupied with working her into a further frenzy. 

“So wet for me, for us, Mila. Do you want something more than my fingers?” he whispered. 

“Yes,” she answered desperately. 

“Good, Mila, go over there. Put your hands on the vall, spread your legs, and lean forward a little.”

She hesitated, looking towards Draco, convinced she would find some hesitancy or jealousy. But she found neither, all she found in Draco’s eyes was passion and heat. He nodded and mouthed, “you look amazing.” 

She smiled, blowing him and kiss and did as she was told. Once she was in the requested position, she realized just how exposed she was. Liquid was dripping down the inside of her thighs and she was slightly embarrassed and worried about the two men being too scrupulous. 

Before Hermione could shrink away, a tongue was on her clit. 

A “fuck me” accompanied a moan from her husband, and the strong hands gripping her hips were much rougher than what she was used to. That meant only one thing: Viktor Krum was eating her pussy. And relishing in it. 

She was whining incoherently while his tongue stroked up and down, getting perilously close to her ass, before running back down her slit. Another orgasm was rapidly approaching and she wouldn’t be able to stop it. 

Just as she was about to moan Viktor’s name in release, he stood leaving her wanting. 

“Do you like being taken from behind?” he asked. “Tell me Mila, do you like having a man in complete control? Pounding into you vith only your arse for cushioning.”

“Yes,” she moaned. “I love it.”

“She does,” said Draco, much closer than he had been. “But the real question is, do you?”

Krum chuckled, brushing his thick cock along her entrance, lubricating himself with her wetness. “I guess you are a young, spry man, vith ample vitality. I'm impressed you've alvready got it up.” 

Draco laughed, “Yes, I guess I am. But really, I think I’m just incredibly turned on by watching my wi- my classmate getting spread and taken.” 

“She is delectable, I don’t blame you.”

“She is, but so is your arse,” quipped Draco. 

“Can someone please, just fuck me?” she demanded in frustration. 

SMACK

“Be patient, Mila,” said Viktor after he had laid a sharp hit to her left arse cheek. “Let the men decide what they want.” 

“No,” she said, taking Draco’s place as the brat of the group. “I’m about to shatter into a million pieces, and I’d like to have someone inside when it happens.” 

“As you vish,” whispered VIktor, sliding in to the hilt. 

Her moan filled the showers area. Hermione relished in being filled by a different appendage than she was used to. Draco had been right, Viktor had him beat. The girth alone was unbelievable, but the length felt new too, stretching her in every direction. He was pushing her to a new limit she hadn’t known before. 

“Mila,” choked out Viktor. “You are so tight, so vet for me. It's unlike anything I've ever experienced."

His strokes caught her in all the right places, and before she knew it, she was shuddering in orgasm around Viktor’s dick. She gasped for air and arched her back even further, causing Viktor to moan at the new angle. 

“Fuck, Mila. Ah, fuck, Malfoy!” 

Viktor’s movements stopped and then started again. She wasn’t ready for the change and she fell forward on her arms. 

“Steady as she goes, Granger. You’re the anchor now, so keep us afloat.” Draco’s voice sounded strained and then it hit her. Draco was fucking Viktor, while Viktor was fucking her. This was a scenario she hadn’t even considered in all her fantasizing the week prior. 

“I’ll set the pace,” said Draco, speaking again, and controlling the situation. “You both enjoy and tell me what you need.” 

“Mmmmm” groaned VIktor as he caressed and squeezed her breasts. He seemed to be accepting his role quite readily at the moment. The sensory overload of being in the middle would probably lead Hermione to explode. 

Draco started slowly, but began to increase his speed and snap of his hips once everyone was moaning in unison. When his voice shifted to a grunt, she felt Viktor lean forward slightly to kiss her shoulder and move his hand to find her clit. 

“I can’t,” she whined. 

“You can,” he insisted. 

“Granger, if you don’t come again for Viktor I’m going to deduct one hundred points for this little debacle. So you better be a shuddering mess in a minute or two. Because as much as I hate Gryffindors,” he grunted out. “Ladies always come first.” 

“Agreed,” grunted Viktor. 

She turned for the first time to look at Viktor. His eyes were shut with pleasure and she could see Draco’s fringe poking out over the top. 

I want you to come one more time for me, consider it my gift to you,” Viktor whispered in her ear. “I want you to come, and then I want you walking around in my shirt for the rest of the night so that everyone, including Draco knows who got you so worked up tonight. I want you to scream my name just like you scream his, I want you to tell all of Scotland who made this happen."

With a pinch to her nipples and the thought of being fucked again later while wearing his shirt, Hermione wailed Viktor's name falling over the cliff into orgasm, with the boys following quickly behind her. 

\----------------------

The next morning Hermione found herself in their kitchen making coffee for the boys as they were starting to drag themselves out of bed. 

What a night it had been. Following their initial coupling, well… throupling, they had made it under the actual water in the showers. While they had gotten clean initially, they had devolved quickly into more touches and an orgasm for Hermione, with Viktor vowing he would be taking Draco in the arse before the end of the night. 

Once they had made it back to the townhouse, that’s exactly what had happened. Hermione had insisted that she watch from the chaise as there was clearly not enough room in the bed for three. She had a front row seat to the year’s best show and she hadn’t been able to keep her hands to herself. 

Then this morning, Draco had woken her with strokes to her clit and Viktor had been helping by licking and kissing her breasts. And she had in fact exploded as the middle member of the threesome. 

Shuddering at the recent memory, she almost spilled the creamer she was pouring into Draco’s mug. 

“Did you _really_ have to pick _his_ shirt, Hermione?”

She turned to find her husband leaning against the opposite kitchen counter staring at her intently. 

“Well,” she started, handing him his coffee. “It is what started this whole thing.”

“Huh, I guess it is.” 

They sipped their coffee in silence, listening to the shower running upstairs. 

“He’s supposed to leave today,” she whispered. 

“I know,” he said. “But it’s not forever. I heard a little rumor that someone here was trying to sign him.”

Her eyes lit up to that knowledge, “So we might be able to have more… sleep overs?” 

“Yes, Mrs. Malfoy we’ll definitely have more sleepovers. We might even get a new roommate out of this. You’ll never run out of quidditch jerseys to lounge in now.” He winked at her, pulling her into a warm embrace and kissing the top of her head. 

“Good, I think that’s all I’ll wear from now on. Quidditch jerseys. And nothing else.”


End file.
